barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27 to October 20, 1993. Episodes #Falling for Autumn! (September 27, 1993) #Grandparents Are Grand! (September 28, 1993) #May I Help You? (September 29, 1993) #Red, Blue and Circles Too! (September 30, 1993) #Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (October 1, 1993) #Hoo's in the Forest? (October 4, 1993) #I Can Do That! (October 5, 1993) #Grown-Ups for a Day! (October 6, 1993) #Picture This! (October 7, 1993) #Look at Me, I'm 3! (October 8, 1993) #The Exercise Circus! (October 11, 1993) #My Favorite Things (October 12, 1993) #The Dentist Makes Me Smile (October 13, 1993) #Stop, Look and Be Safe! (October 14, 1993) #An Adventure in Make Believe (October 15, 1993) #The Alphabet Zoo (October 18, 1993) #Having Tens of Fun! (October 19, 1993) #A Very Special Delivery! (October 20, 1993) Barney Songs That Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still ocassionally used on the show. #'I Like Autumn' #'No Matter What The Name' #'No Matter Where They Are' #When I Walk Out Of The Classroom #'My Yellow Blankey' #'Wave The Flags' #'The Library' #[[Our Friend Barney Had a Band|'Our Friend Barney Had a Band']] #'Listen' #'Hello, Goodbye' #'The Clean Up Clock' #'Happy Dancin'' #'A Silly Hat' #'It's Nice Just To Be Me' #'Look At Me, I'm 3!' #Do You Ever Have Silly Things? #'Indoor-Outdoor Voices' #'Just Imagine' #'Jungle Adventure' #'The Tiger Song' #[[Ten Little Fingers and Toes|'Ten Little Fingers and Toes']] #'A Big Parade Of Numbers' #Shake Hands with Friends Season 2 Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *David (Kenny Cooper) Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents are Grand) *Jane Hall (played Nana in Grandparents are Grand) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's In The Forest?) *Doug and Becky (Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Leah Gloria (played Luci in The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *A new Barney doll is used for this season with yellow toes. *This season marks the first appearances of BJ, David and Julie. *BJ never made any appearance with Luci. *David only appeared in three episodes, My Favorite Things, An Adventure in Make Believe, ''and ''A Very Special Delivery!. *This season marks the final appearances of Tina, Michael, Luci, Derek, and David . Tina would guest star in On the Move with Derek, Michael would guest star in Sing and Dance with Barney and Luci would guest star in the episode The Exersice Circus!. David, however, never guest starred in any episode or video. None of them appeared together. David also never appeared with Julie. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. *Baby Bop becomes shorter, fitting her age of two/three years old. *The Barney Bag also got a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot. However, the closing sequence of the Barney doll on the tire swing is the same as Season 1. *This was also the only other season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute, while a minority of episodes were done by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, usually on VHS released by Barney Home Video. * Category:Barney and Friends Seasons